¿AMOR?
by Tamashi-lu
Summary: ¿Por qué lo amas a él?... ¿Qué no ves que él no te ama con ese fervor? Tu eres bondadosa, tierna y gentil...eres demasiado para él...quisiese que fueras solo para mi .:GaaHina:.


Sin duda era ella, si aquella muchacha con un valor similar al de Naruto, la volvía a ver, se volvía a encontrar con ella, aun recuerda que por su mente solo pasaron esos pensamientos extraños ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué pelear de esa manera? ¿Por que seguir en la lucha si sabia que perdería?¿como alguien puede estar en pie aun si por eso la vida depende de seguir? El no entendía su manera de actuar, pero la volvía a ver, y le agrado profundamente, pues desde aquel día ella quedo en sus pensamientos, ella era tan tierna, se veía tan frágil, pero en un momento su semblanza cambio, su cuerpo débil de pronto se mostro fuerte, mas fuerte inclusive que el, y eso le agradaba, llamo su atención, lo cautivo, y así quedo solo en sus pensamientos, pues no sabia cuando la volvería a ver, cuando vería nuevamente aquellos ojos blanquecinos llenos de pureza, y era hoy, hoy la vio nuevamente, es ella sin duda, ahora mas grande, pues ya habían pasado varios años, ahora en la universidad el pensó poder acercarse a ella con mas facilidad, pero su sueño se detuvo al ver que un joven de pelo naranja llego y la abrazo, era Naruto.

Naruto, ¿por que siempre tu?, ¿por que me opacas de esa manera ante ella?

Naruto giro su mirada y lo vio.

¡Gaara! ¿Cómo estas? Tenia tiempo sin verte, después del torneo entre secundarias no te volvimos a ver.

Naruto – con su voz seca y peculiar le responde – Todo bien, tuve que cambiarme de escuela es por eso que no me vieron mas.

A ya veo. Mira deja te presento a ella es una gran amiga, Hinata, Hinata el es Gaara, seguro ya se conocían ¿no?

Gaara no supo como actuar, se puso un poco nervioso pero supo como disimularlo.

Mucho gusto soy Gaara – y alzo la mano para estrecharla con la de ella.

Hinata, mucho gusto – estrecho su mano y le sonrío, ella le sonrío.

El no sabia que hacer toco su mano, sintió su suave piel, y le sonrío, para el fue extraño, nunca había estrechado la mano de una mujer que no fuera la de su hermana, nunca le habían sonreído de esa manera tan pura, sintió alivio, sintió confort al tener esa mano estrechada a la suya, pero el momento de separarlas tenia que llegar.

Disculpa Naruto tengo que ir a clases nos veremos después. Gaara, solo te había visto una ocasión y me da gusto conocerte hoy. Hasta pronto.

Hasta pronto – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras ella seguía su camino.

El no podía creer que tuvo frente a su mirada, a esa mujer tan sensible, cambio bastante, su pelo ahora esa largo, se veía hermosa y su suave sonrisa, tan dulce.

Lo siento Naruto, me tengo que ir a clases también, nos veremos después.

Hasta luego Gaara.

Gaara se fue y Naruto lo observo – _en verdad cambiaste bastante Gaara, ya no eres tan indiferente, al menos no con Hinata_ – sonrío, esa típica sonrisa que mostraba que algo planeaba y se quedo ahí, viéndolo.

Los días pasaron y Gaara no volvió a ver a su ángel, hasta que en la cafetería, el se encontraba en una mesa del rincón, tal vez la mas alejada a los demás, estaba solo, ni siquiera sus hermanos le acompañaban, cuando la vio nuevamente, Hinata entre a la cafetería y lo vio, sonrío un poco y se dirigió a el. No entendía, por que su corazón empezó a latir de esa manera, tan rápido, temía que ella lo notara, ella era tan especial, podía percibir lo que los demás no, ¿Qué era esa sensación que le recorría el cuerpo?

¿puedo sentarme contigo? – le dijo ella suavemente, el con la cabeza asintió - ¿Por qué estas aquí solo? Naruto esta afuera.

No me agrada mucho el bullicio que hace Naruto.

Tienes razón, el suele ser algo, algo alegre.

Diría que es demasiado alegre.

Si tienes razón, eso es algo que me gusta de el… - ella empezó a hablar de Naruto.

Ese tema le aburría, el detestaba algo de Naruto, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta, a ella le gustaba Naruto, y sabia que no podría hacer nada contra eso, entonces entendió por que lo detestaba – y… ¿tu? – dijo Gaara en voz baja.

¿yo?

Si, tu… cuéntame sobre ti, seguro tu sabes mas de mi por lo que paso entre Naruto, Sasuke y yo en la secundaria, y me agradaría conocerte mejor - ¿amigos? Eso seria algo bueno, ser solo amigos es un buen comienzo. Ella empezó a platicarle un poco sobre su vida y sobre como ha luchado por tener un lugar en su familia y ser aceptada por su primo Neji, que en un principio la repudiaba. Gaara pensó - _¿Quién podría odiarte? ¿Quién podría sentir repulsión a ti? –_ ella siempre mostro una sonrisa, en cada palabra, pareciera como si nada le afectara.

¿pasa algo Gaara?

No, no es nada, me gusta escucharte, es por eso que estoy atento.

Ella sonrío, esa es la respuesta perfecta que el quería.

Parecía todo ir bien, empezaron a platicar mas, el la veía, y observaba como algunos se burlaban de ella, pero la única respuesta que obtenían era una sonrisa, eso le empezó a cansar a el, le molesto, se preguntaba hasta donde llegaba la bondad de ella, ¿hasta donde podría llegar? Ya su primo le había echo daño antes y aun así ella seguía con ese ímpetu, con esa alegría picarona y tierna. Dejo de tomar en cuenta eso, defectos, cualquiera los tiene. Se veían todos los días en el almuerzo, conversaban; cada día el empezó a sentir mas seguridad, sabia que era ella quien lo cambiaba poco a poco, era ella quien lo hacia sentir mejor, inclusive el empezaba a sonreír un poco y eso a ella le agradaba. Parecía que nacía el amor entre ellos dos, o al menos, eso es lo que el creía.

Un día sin previo aviso Naruto llego con Gaara y le dio lo que parecía ser un trozo de papel, doblado, dirigido a el que decía: "Gaara, necesito verte, te quiero platicar lo que hoy me sucedió, tu eres un buen amigo y creo que me escucharas, te espero en el salón de arte. Atte. Hinata". Un recado de ella, ¿Qué es lo que desea platicarle? El se entusiasmo por eso, ella confiaba en el, tal vez ya no sentía nada por Naruto.

¿Que te dice Hinata?

Ella, quiere verme para conversar.

¿enserio?

Si

Si te dice sobre el incidente que tuve hoy con ella, te pido que no te molestes.

¿incidente?

La bese

La beso, Gaara no sabia que pensar, se quedo atónito ante ese echo - ¿la besaste?

Si, pensé que la que entraba al salón era Sakura, ahora creo que Hinata esta molesta, por que solo salió corriendo, sonrojada totalmente – se escucha su risa peculiar – espero que no lo tome a mal.

Un golpe, la respuesta a eso fue un golpe, Naruto quedo en suelo, quieto, con su mano en la mejilla como queriendo detener el dolor. Gaara estaba molesto ¿Cómo tomar a broma ese hecho? ¿Como reírse después de haberle echo a Hinata? – ¡ERES UN IMBECIL! SOLO A TI SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ALGO ASI A HINATA – Naruto lo seguía observando, preguntándose ¿Por qué esta molesto? ¿Por qué ese golpe? Gaara se fue después de haberle dicho eso, se dirigía a l punto de encuentro.

¡¿Hinata?! – entro al salón de arte lentamente y la vio, allí estaba en el escritorio, sentada sobre el, no parecía enojada ni triste, se veía contenta - ¿Qué es lo que te hizo ese insecto de Naruto?

¡Gaara! – se lanzo sobre el y lo abrazo – ¡EL ME BESO! – una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no era para el, ella sonrío, estaba feliz de aquel beso, de ese beso que no era para ella.

Lo se por eso vengo aquí – se puso serio de pronto – ese insecto, ya le di su merecido, no debía de haberte besado.

¿su merecido?... ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – ella lo vio e inmediatamente se separa de el.

Le di un golpe en el rostro, se lo merecía.

No debiste, yo no estoy molesta

Pero… te beso sin pedirlo – le interrumpió el.

Lo se, y me gusto.

El silencio lleno el salón, el miro hacia el suelo – pero el no quería besarte a ti.

Eso también lo se el quería besar a Sakura.

Y ¿eso te hace feliz? – apretó sus puños, en verdad estaba molesto.

Si. Me hace feliz por que lo amo.

Gaara sintió dolo, se sintió frustrado "_LO AMO"_, ella ama a Naruto, ella no lo ama a él. Su reacción enseguida fue torpe, fue estúpida – Gaara, suéltame – le decía ella con dificultad, Gaara la tenia sujeta del cuello - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo amas a el? ¡ERES UNA TONTA! ¡EL NO TE AMA A TI, EL AMA A SAKURA! – palabras hirientes, palabras que el repudiaba, él empezó a llorar y la soltó, se tiro al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza y maldiciéndose una y otra vez.

Lo siento mucho Gaara – ella se acerco a el, se puso de rodillas frente a el y empezó a llorar – lamento que esto pase.

¡CALLATE! Soy un tonto, fui un tonto en confiar en ti, nunca debí hacerlo

Gaara – se acerco mas a el – perdón.

El volvió su mirada hacia con ella, sus hermosos ojos blanquecinos ahora estaban llenos de lagrimas, y el, el solo pudo abrazarla, la tomo entre sus brazos, la abrazo fuertemente, y ella, ella hizo lo mismo, lloraron abrazados, consolándose mutuamente, segundos después el la separa y la miro fijamente, la miro como nunca antes y le sonrío – aprendí algo hoy, ahora entiendo por que siento esto por ti, eres impresionante, detesto ese parte tuya, esa debilidad, pero eso no es obstáculo para… para AMARTE – dicho eso, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso, la beso en la boca, ella se sorprendió, pero poco a poco se dejo llevar, respondió ese beso, se besaron tiernamente, ambos con los ojos cerrados, ambos sabían que sus miradas estaban unidas.

Al siguiente día nadie supo nada sobre Gaara, sus hermanos confirmaron que él había decidido cambiarse de universidad, tal vez así lograría olvidarla.

Hinata por su parte, no dejo de pensar en él, Naruto empezó a ser cosa del pasado, aquel beso de Gaara le hizo ver mas halla, le hizo ver que el amor es mas que tener a alguien a tu lado todos los días y que nadie lo note, ni siquiera ese ser amado, amar es ser cómplices, es conversar, es cruzar miradas, es eso y mas, ella se dio cuenta que poco a poco se enamoro de Gaara en silencio, sin saberlo. Ahora era el quien ocupaba su mente - _¿A dónde fue?¿ donde estas Gaara? ¿Aun me amaras? En verdad soy una tonta, estuviste aquí a mi lado y ni siquiera me percate hasta que te perdí ¿podre verte nuevamente? Espero que si._

Los años pasaron, las estaciones transcurrieron, primavera, verano, otoño, invierno, sin ninguna novedad. Hasta que un día, una carta llego llegó a casa de Hinata, en ella decía: "mi amada Hinata, aun sigo pensando en ti, quisiera poder verte hoy, seguro ahora eres mas bella, y tu mirada debe de ser la de un dulce ángel, quisiera ver nuevamente aquellos ojos que me cautivaron, quisiera verte hoy nuevamente, y si tu estas de acuerdo, te esperare el sábado en la estación del tren. Atte. Gaara". Era el, había mandado una carta breve, como el suele ser. ¿Ir o no ir? Esa era ahora la pregunta, ella miro al cielo – _después de todo, ¿Qué puedo perder?_ – ese día que llego la carta era sábado, busco entre sus ropas algo lindo que ponerse, algo que la hiciera destacar entre los demás y eligió un vestido negro, era sencillo, de tirantes y le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, su pelo aun era largo, así que solo lo cepillo un poco, se puso su mejor perfume y salió de su casa, en dirección a la estación del tren, al llegar vio a un pelirrojo recargado en un pilar, sin duda era el, era Gaara, al verlo su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y al acercarse mas lo vio detenidamente – no haz cambiado nada – el sonrío, la miro a los ojos – y tus hermosos ojos aun tienen ese brillo que me enamoro – ella sonrío y lo abrazo repentinamente y después, un beso.

Te extrañe – dijo ella y sonrío tímidamente.

Yo también, extrañe tu sonrisa.


End file.
